


Late night training

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [5]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Where FourTris get it on during Tris' initiation (Dauntlessbabe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night training

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this series. Also, thanks for the prompts guys. Keep 'em coming.
> 
> Ask me anything on Tumblr christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces).
> 
> I just posted chapter 8 of my original novel on my blog - The Highest Summit. My characters finally get together. Go Sambi (that's the couple name I came up for them :D).

Late night training

Prompt: Where FourTris get it on during Tris' initiation (Dauntlessbabe).

Tobias' POV

I can't believe I slept with Tris last night. After we went through my fear landscape together and she saw the real me we went back to my place. She surprised me. Instead of looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy she had this adoring look on her face. I couldn't keep it together anymore and confessed that I liked her. I'm not nearly ready to confess or admit to more, but to my huge delight the feelings are mutual. We kissed and soon we allowed our passion and lust to take over and gave each other our first times. But then in the morning she left before I woke up. I tried to talk to her, but it's difficult to get her alone, especially since I'm cooped up in the fear landscape room. Not to mention there are cameras all over the place. I don't need anyone see me getting too close to my initiate.

Maybe I can talk to her during supper. As I make my way into the cafeteria I look around but can't see her anywhere. I spotted Christina and Will and some of the other initiates, but Tris is nowhere to be seen. I casually sit down next to Christina and Will, glad that other tables are full, giving me the perfect excuse to eavesdrop on them. But to my misfortune Christina keeps talking about her fears and none of them mentions Tris at all. I decide to just ask.

"Where's the Stiff?" I ask.

"Uhm, I don't know. She just had a burger and left" Christina answers a little surprised that I even talked to them.

I get up without saying anything and walk out. Where could she be? I go to the initiates dorm, but she isn't there. She can't be in the fear landscape room since we lock it. But the training room is open until ten p.m. It's a long shot. I hurry there and thankfully I see her across the room punching a bag. I close and lock the door behind me. We need to have a talk and I don't want anyone to disturb us. I approach her and watch her for a while. She has improved, but still makes small mistakes.

"Keep tension here" I say and place my hands on her middle. She startles and turns around. She smiles briefly before her eyebrows knit together.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. I look at her surprised and a little angry. She has been avoiding me all day long and now this?

"I'm a Dauntless member and your instructor" I say trying to be intimidating.

"Thanks for the update" she says snotty. I take a deep breath to clam myself down. I need to talk to her and I can't let her piss me off.

"Why did you leave?" I ask her as I step closer. She looks at me with her big beautiful eyes but doesn't say anything. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask her concerned that I might have hurt her or she might regret what we did. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"No, I woke up early and decided to return to the dorm" she says vaguely. When she sees that her answer isn't enough she continues. "Look, Four" she says my name looking around.

"We are alone."

"Tobias" she says with a smile and I smile back, even if it's a bit forced. "Last night was perfect. I didn't leave because of you, well, maybe. I mean, I didn't want to get you in trouble. I sneaked back into the dorm without anyone noticing." I sigh in relief. I thought she left because I did something wrong, but she thought ahead and made sure we didn't get caught.

"So, we good?" I ask.

"Yeah. But we should keep a low profile until initiation is over" she says. I nod.

"Longest three weeks of my life" I mutter and she chuckles.

"Come on. If I make it we can be together all the time" she says.

"When, not if. You will make it, Tris. I'm sure of it. You improved a lot" I say encouragingly.

"You're just saying that" she says and blushes.

"No" I say and cup her face in my palms. "I mean it." I lean in and press my lips to hers. Fuck keeping a low profile. She's my girl and I need to be with her.

"Tobias" she says softly. Her hands are on my chest and she pushes lightly.

"Tris, I need you" I say.

"We can't" she says but not very convincing. She wants me just as much as I want her, I can feel it as she presses herself closer to me.

I pick her up and carry her to the table where we hold the throwing knives. I sit her down and attack her neck sucking lightly.

"You taste so good" I say between bites.

"I'm all sweaty and dirty" she chuckles.

"I like it" I say and I feel my cock getting harder with each passing second. She moans as I start kneading her breasts. "I need you, Tris. I need to be with you" I say. She nods and I let go of her enough to pull her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra. "Perfect" I say looking at her. She blushes and reaches out to pull my shirt over my head. I let her. No one is here to see us. I capture her lips again and we both melt into the passionate kiss we share.

After that we quickly get rid of the rest of our clothes and I put a condom on. I look her over and soak in her beauty. She tries to cover herself up, but I hold her wrists to prevent that.

"You are so beautiful" I say and kiss her with fervor. As we allow our kiss to deepen and become more demanding I slip into her and start rocking inside her at a slow pace. The created friction turns us both on more and more and soon we both need more than just kissing and slow rocking. I increase my pace and Tris holds onto the table for support. But we soon realize this isn't going to work. I pull out of her and I make her turn around on the table. I position myself again at her entrance, teasing her before I bury myself to the hilt. We both moan loudly at the depth we've reached and I allow us a moment to get used to it. I then start moving back and forth at a slow pace, before picking up the speed and pounding her relentlessly. I reach forward to grab one of her boobs massaging it roughly while my other hand stimulates her bundle of nerves. I feel my release approach, but I hold back. I want her to get off first or at least at the same time with me.

"I'm coming" she groans and just then I feel her walls clench around my still pounding cock helping me to climax with her. I moan her name and collapse on top of her, panting heavily.

"That was…wow" I say kissing her back and her neck.

"That was better than wow" she laughs lightly. Her laugh is music to my ears. I can't imagine my life without her in it. "You are a really naughty instructor" she says and I burst out laughing.

"You are not so nice yourself" I counter. I can't wait to be able to do this with her all the time.


End file.
